


大佬发烧了怎么办？

by lcapitaine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 复问 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcapitaine/pseuds/lcapitaine
Summary: 吴复生发烧了，我们的小白兔李问将怎么利用自己治好大佬的病呢？
Relationships: 周润发/郭富城
Kudos: 2





	大佬发烧了怎么办？

【复问】大佬发烧了怎么办？

⚠️:发烧腹黑吴复生x贴心小兔子李问  
⚠️:ooc我吞了  
⚠️:有车肉难产

喉咙有些发干，舌苔黏糊糊的实在是让人感觉不好。压低声音轻轻的咳嗽两声，男人的举动无一不透露着，他生病了这一讯息。  
按理说少爷的身体素质一直不错，都是男人凑在一起，也没人会想到谁哪天莫名其妙的就开始发烧。

平时能一眼看穿人的眸子如今也带上了一点点迷离，不过就那么一两秒的瞬间。把垂下来的头发用五指向后梳拢，如今这头发仿佛也看穿身体的主人有心无力，偷偷的垂下那么一两根头发丝下来。

慢吞吞的挪到柜前找到药片就着水服下，又有条不紊的整理好睡袍继续躺回床上。“没什么。”男人想，“睡一会儿就会好了。”合上眼沉下心思，放空自己。

“少爷！”毛毛糙糙的小伙子一下子撞开门，言语中洋溢的欣喜语气呼之欲出。就是那震耳的咣当一声直接让床上的男人蹙起了眉头。“什么事，阿问。”

“啊，电版……”这回受惊的又变成开门的小兔子了，吞吞吐吐的就说出了个词，不过床上的人也能猜出他的意思。开门的小兔子后知后觉的瞟了眼门口，心虚的在围裙后面绞着手指。

“是不是，吵到了。”说话的同时才敢悄悄抬头瞧向床上的男人，男人把自己裹在被子里严严实实的，双眸紧闭。

喉咙发干的吴复生这个时候真的不愿意多说话，吃了药不就应该多休息吗，况且还有一堆的事情等着他去处理，没有时间分给生病这种事情。再说平时的他也话不多，只是有时针对不同的人有些略微的差别。

“没事，阿问。”声音比平时更加低沉了，略带沙哑但仍是不慌不乱的语气。

小兔子挠了挠头，感觉少爷今天状态好像不太对。“少爷，你……”

“我说了，没事，阿问。”男人的语气透露着不容人质疑的坚定，同时还有一丝又重复了一遍相同话的不耐烦。

吴复生家三代造假，在这条路上一直给人游刃有余的感觉，也十分可靠，遇到什么事情都不用担心。“少爷会搞定的。”只一句话，大可安心。

“哦，哦哦。”李问讪讪地耸了耸肩，眼镜后面的小眼睛瞄了瞄床头放的小药罐，慢慢退着离开了吴复生的房间。关上门后后背顶着门板低下头，不知道脑袋里在想些什么。

“怎么，少爷在忙吗？这么快就下来了。”鑫叔笑呵呵的凑过来拍了拍李问的肩。“啊，不是，是我太高兴了。”李问揉了揉自己的头发，“哎，发烧了怎么办呢，岂不是会很难受。”“怎么，你不舒服吗？”“不是啦。”华女在一旁的桌子边听了一耳朵，“发烧？吃了药只要再发发汗就好了呀。”

哦，发汗，李问默默在心里又嚼了一遍，发汗就好啦。

————————分割线————————  
小兔子乖乖穿了个白体恤，下面套着普通短裤，夜晚溜到楼道，打开少爷的房门探了探头。吴复生还在床上躺着，他睡相很好，平躺着被子也没有什么褶皱，房间依旧是一尘不染，除了紧缩的眉头和床头的小药瓶，根本看不出来男人生病了。

溜进房间蹑手蹑脚的掀开被子，就往里面钻。被窝里的男人穿着睡袍，露出精壮的胸膛，随着平缓的呼吸慢慢起伏。双手放在两侧，剪的短齐的指甲现着男人平时的一丝不苟。

窸窸窣窣的声音当然吵醒了还在睡觉的男人，眯起那双不知迷倒了多少人的眸子，发现是李问之后并没有阻止男人的小动作。

“怎么了，阿问。”李问正打算跨过吴复生的身子往被窝里面缩一缩，冷不丁听到了自家少爷的话，吓得一下子愣住。慌乱的小兔子一下子被主人抓了个现形，哆哆嗦嗦的往下一趴，停在男人身上，左也不是右也不是。  
被抓住的小兔子因为害羞身子变得越来越热，和因为生病身体有些冰冷的男人形成鲜明的对比。吴复生轻轻一笑，伸手揉揉李问的一头乱毛。

“怎么，我们阿问的身子变得越来越热啊。”  
男人成熟的笑简直晃乱了李问的心，脸蛋也越来越红，偏着头只给男人露出头顶上的发旋。

“发烧了，华女说发汗就会好啊。”

“原来阿问是在关心我啊。”男人嘴角轻轻勾起，眼角的细纹也浮现出来，却另带别样的魅力。

“啊，小时候生病了，搓搓手心，搓搓脚心，发热了就会出汗，很快身体就会好了。”李问把自己整个人缩进被子里去给男人搓手心脚心，只能看到被子里一坨东西的挪动。吴复生好笑的看着笨拙的人在为了自己发汗而努力。

“阿问，你知不知怎样发汗最快。”

“唔，我不知。”

吴复生笑笑也钻进被子里，抬起小兔子的下巴亲亲他的眼睑，“做爱啊，阿问。”

李问的脸刷的一下变得通红，滚烫的脸颊让人仿佛觉得他才是那个发烧的人。

李问只是顺着人类的本能，男女之爱而喜欢阮文，却是由吴复生教会了他男人与男人之间的情爱。

除了在绘画上，准确说是临摹画上有天赋，李问在其他方面都笨拙的像个牙牙学语的雏儿。

“阿问，是你要帮我发热的。”男人低低的耳语，像是在暗示着什么。

常年拿枪的手有着特有的茧子，轻轻附上男人纤细的腰肢。一个连人都不敢杀的雏儿， 平时更不会做什么过多的运动。顺着脊柱向上摸去，身上的人竟紧张的出了一身薄汗。  
“说好帮我发汗的人，自己先冒汗了？”

托着他的腰，身上的可人慢慢直起身来，李问从趴在他胸前的姿势改为了跨坐的样子，只是脸上依旧是爆红。

“阿问好乖。”这句话好像极大的鼓励了李问，他抬起头来，眼里只有他的少爷。

“少爷……”李问低下头小声喃喃，手慢慢抚上身下人的胸口，冰冰凉凉的触感提醒着他，少爷还在生病，而现在自己的任务就是，让少爷出汗，也就是，做爱。

懵懵懂懂的小兔子仿佛是一下子下定了决心，从睡袍四敞大开的地方伸进自己的手，摸摸索索的找到吴复生的老二，谁能想到平时用来拿着画笔的手今儿却握上了不一样的东西。

看着李问认真的动起来的样子，吴复生无声的笑了起来，就像是猎人看着小兔子一步步走进自己尽心设计的陷阱般，稳操胜券的笑看一切的发生，不加以阻止，也丝毫不怕脱离掌控。

吴复生把手从李问的裤子里探进去，扒下短裤露出个白白嫩嫩的屁股，用力的拍了两下，清脆的巴掌声回荡在房间里。李问身上热的发烫，找准后穴的位置后，吴复生轻轻松松就插进了一个手指。身上人瑟缩了一下却没有停下手上的动作，忠诚的套弄着少爷的老二。

“真是乖狗狗呢，阿问。”

他李问就是吴复生的一条狗，少爷让他做什么他就只能做什么，不能反驳也反驳不过，一切都在他的掌控中。

不想再拖了，早点做完早点结束了。

李问扶准少爷的阴茎对准自己的穴口，一咬牙猛的坐下，自家少爷的尺寸也有些大的离谱了，龟头的大小就简直要撑裂穴口，生生塞进去后，整个后穴的肠道被塞的满满当当，炙热的硬棒在体内横冲直撞。骑乘的姿势又进入的实在太深，呻吟声止不住的从牙缝处漏出来，“啊，少爷，好大，还有点痛。”

“就是这样的，阿问。”少爷安抚的声音恰到好处的响起，李问认命般弓起身子跪坐着发力，尽全力满足少爷的要求，自己肏着自己。

李问白嫩的屁股撞向吴复生的大腿根，肉体之间发出啪啪的声音，伴着李问一声一声的浪叫别有一番韵味，吴复生的阴茎熨平甬道内每一条褶皱，最后向最深处的前列腺点冲击。不舒服的的左右扭扭，换来的却是腰间大手的牢牢禁锢，一次次的冲锋钉的更深，李问就仿佛是一个桩，而吴复生就是那个最塌心的打装机器。

一次次的冲锋实在是超过了李问身体所能承受的，杀人不眨眼的吴复生把小兔子李问在股掌间玩弄得游刃有余。

“少爷……求你了，嗝，已经足够了。”可怜狗狗被钉的小声哭泣，时不时还会孩子般打个小哭嗝。身下的男人闻言微微笑了起来，腰上却更加了力量，直顶的人手忙脚乱的求饶。“唔，少爷，啊，太深了，真的，再这样下去会坏……”

眼泪从眼角缓缓淌下，双手紧紧抓着吴复生的肩膀，暖绵绵的叫春声更是挠的身下人心痒痒。求饶生不但没有起到求饶的作用，反而激起男人的一阵阵兽欲。李问小声抽泣的不愿再继续下去，却又被身下的少爷钉的死死的无法逃脱。

一次次的抽插给两人都带来了快感，动情中的身体紧紧的贴合在一起，不出所料的两人都是出了一身的汗。

“真的，不要了！”小兔子不受控制的提高了音量尖锐的喊了出来，与此同时身前的东西也断断续续的射了出来。

高潮来的一瞬间后穴也猛的一加紧，吴复生闷哼一声，也紧接着射了出去。后穴一下子被填满的感觉李问还是第一次感受到，又笨拙的直直挺起脖子“啊”的叫出了声。

“搞什么啊，阿问。”哪怕刚刚被满足了，吴复生还是坏心思的刺激李问的神经“夹得那么紧，以后就不在要了啊。”

李问无力的瘫在男人身上，后面的甬道里还塞的满满当当，两人之间黏糊糊的汗融在一起。抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看向男人，“不是的啊，少爷。”示弱的小委屈样子极大的取悦了身下的人，展露出他招牌的大笑表情。

“那就谢谢我们阿问了。”吴复生抚上小兔子的后颈，在他嘴角落下一吻。“明天肯定能病好了。”

李问晕乎乎的趴在男人胸口处已无半点力气，脑海里之后想的是，为什么明明自己只是来搓搓手脚的，怎么最后会这么累呢？  
治病真是太难了！


End file.
